


With the three of us.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Lots of Cum, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, also atsumu and oikawa would probs be really good at fucking shouyou and each other, i just think shouyou deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Shouyou really hopes this isn't a dream. His two favorite people licking up and down his body is pretty much his favorite dream come true.---Or, the AtsuOiHina threesome nobody asked for but I did it anyways.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	With the three of us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanellabean11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellabean11/gifts).



> This was originally a [drabble](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar/status/1338127466301435904) for HQ Thristmas and I just had the urge to give the people more AtsuOiHina. 
> 
> Big, big thank you to my AtsuHina Buddies: [Rose](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets) and [Jen](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93) for encouraging me to write this. Make sure to check them both out!
> 
> This is my 30th work!!! So that's exciting! 
> 
> Also this is gifted to [Vane](https://twitter.com/vanellabean11) because I had promised her I would write some AtsuOiHina! Hope you enjoy Vane!
> 
> Anyways! Here is some smut! This wasn't betad because i just wanted to post so excuse any typos!

Shouyou stares at the ceiling. He’s pretty sure this is all a dream.

A kiss on the sole of his foot brings him out of his thoughts, while a wet tongue circles around his nipple before sucking it a little.

“Shouyou-kun, tell us what you want?” Atsumu says, raising his head from his nipple, satisfied with how perky and hard it is. He proceeds to keep licking and sucking all over Shouyou’s chest.

“Yes, Shouyou,” Tooru says, “Today is all about you.” Tooru follows that up with dropping kisses on his calf and slowly moving up to his thighs.

“I—are you both sure you’re okay doing this?” Shouyou has hesitated asking that question in fear that one of them will decide to walk out the room. Atsumu stops sucking the hickey his hip and Tooru kisses his inner thigh lightly.

“Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu chuckles lightly against his skin, “Ya said ya wanted us both—”

“We are gonna give you exactly what you want, Shou-chan. And I _know_ you want to get stuffed with both our cocks, dontcha Shou-chan?”

“I—I yes, yes, Tooru, Tsumu please, get me ready. I want it. I want you cocks in me, please. I need it.” Shouyou is so far gone that the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore in the AirBnB the three of them had gotten.

“You hear that, Tooru-kun?” Atsumu leans back a little, as his finger roll one of Shouyou’s nipples, “Our little slut wants to get stuffed. Do you wanna us to cum inside you too, little slut?”

Shouyou whines at the blonde’s words but also at the light hum that comes from Tooru. The Argentinian setter is kissing Shouyou’s balls and has started to lick up Shouyou’s iron hard cock. Tooru takes him in his mouth and begins sucking and bobbing his head and Atsumu kisses him. Shouyou is not sure what to do except moan and pant into Atsumu’s mouth.

He feels a lubed up finger start rubbing at his entrance not yet entering him, just teasing lightly.

“Tooru…” Shouyou moans into Atsumu’s mouth and Atsumu smirks.

“Tooru-kun, ya should let Shouyou sit on your face so that I can eat him out while you suck him off.”

Tooru releases Shouyou’s cock with a wet pop, “You’re right, Tsumu-chan! He’ll be ready faster that way.” Some maneuvering is needed and Shouyou is honestly half gone as the other two move him around so he’s straddling Tooru’s head and Atsumu is kneeling on their side. Shouyou briefly thinks that position won’t be very comfortable for Atsumu but Tooru licks the tip of his cock before taking him back in his mouth and Shouyou’s brain stops.

Shouyou’s brain fries when Tooru’s hands spread his asscheeks and Atsumu breathes into his hole before licking around and starting to fuck him in earnest with his tongue.

“Fuuuuuck, fuck. Tsumu, Tooru, fuck that feels so good. Fuck, I love you. I love you both. Fuck, I’m sorry, I think, I think I’m gonna—” Tooru removes Shouyou from his mouth and grabs him by the base, effectively stopping his orgasm.

“Not yet, Shou-chan. You’ll only cum when, fuck—” Tooru moans and Shouyou hears the sound of flesh against flesh behind him. He cranes his neck and even though Atsumu is still fucking him with his tongue his hand is in Tooru’s cock trying to jerk him off in time with how his tongue is entering Shouyou. He can the pre-cum already leaking from Tooru’s cock and he wishes there were a way he could taste it but Atsumu sucks a little on his hole and Shouyou looks down at Tooru.

The sight is too much.

Shouyou cums first. His cum hits Tooru’s mouth and cheeks, some even lands on his hair. He’s about to apologize but then he feels something warm hits his back. Tooru came too.

“Tooru-kun, ya got some on my hair,” Atsumu says, glaring at Oikawa. Shouyou moves off to the side and stares at his setters. He really hopes this doesn’t start a fight because he still hasn’t gotten fucked and Atsumu hasn’t cum yet.

“Well, how about you lick Shouyou’s cum off my face as repayment? You know Shouyou’s cum tastes like heaven, so I’ll let you have it as an apology for cumming a little in your precious hair, Tsumu-chan.”

Shouyou wants to protest. He wants them all to just go back getting each other off. Hopefully inside him.

“Deal.”

Atsumu begins licking Shouyou’s cum from Tooru’s face and Shouyou is embarrassed by how hard he is once again.

“Tastes so good, doesn’t Tsumu-chan?” Shouyou watches as Tooru snakes a hand on Atsumu’s sides, reaching for his entrance. Stupefied as he was by watching the loves of his life kiss and enjoy his cum, Shouyou grabs the lube. He drops some on Atsumu’s entrance and holds it open for Tooru, who traces Atsumu’s hole before inserting his middle finger in.

With the other two are so engrossed on each other, Shouyou discreetly grabs the pink dildo he had hidden under the pillow, lubes it up, and as quietly as he can inserts in himself. He wants to be ready for when Atsumu and Tooru finally fuck him and this will speed things up as Tooru and him work Atsumu to his orgasm.

“Shit, Tooru-kun, ya better stop. This was about Shouyou-kun remember?” Atsumu says but his ass is grinding back on Tooru’s finger.

“It’s okay, Tsumu!” Shouyou says. He grabs the lube and warms it on his fingers before inserting two fingers inside Atsumu, “You should cum at least once too, Tsumu. It’s not fair for us to have all the fun, huh Tooru?”

“That’s right! Fuck Tsumu-chan with your fingers, Shou-chan. When he finally cums we’re both gonna fuck you, Shou-chan. You want that, don’t you, Tsumu? You wanna cum inside Shouyou as we both fuck him together? Split him open on our cocks as he cries out for both of us… fuck Atsumu, cum already, I can feel you tightening. Don’t you want him to come, Shouyou?”

“Yes. Please, Atsumu, cum please. I can’t wait to feel you inside me please Atsumu, cum,” Shouyou gives a hard push of his finger that lands directly on Atsumu’s prostate and Atsumu comes all over Tooru’s chest.

Tooru and Shouyou gently remove their fingers. Shouyou leans down to kiss Tooru and then when he has thoroughly kissed him, he turns to Atsumu, who’s pouting, and wipes the pout off his face.

“Are you gonna fuck me?”

“Say please,” the setters say at the same time, and that brings a shining smile to Shouyou’s face.

“Please!”

“And how are we supposed to say no to that, Tsumu-chan?” Tooru says and moves Shouyou to straddle him.

“We don’t, Tooru-kun,” Atsumu moves behind Shouyou and as he grabbing the lube he says, “Oh? Shouyou-kun. Why is there a pink dildo up yer ass?”

“Oh? Seems like our little slut is satisfied with a toy instead of us… maybe we should make him fuck himself on it, if he likes it that much?” Tooru says gripping Shouyou’s ass hard enough Shouyou feels he’s going to have hand shaped bruises tomorrow.

He loves it.

“I’m sorry!” Shouyou says quickly as Atsumu grips the end of the dildo and starts fucking Shouyou with it, slowly, “I want it to be ready for your cocks! Please! Tsumu! Tooru! Please I don’t want the toy! I want you guys! Please.” A few tears escape his eyes and that makes Tooru stop gripping him.

“Atsumu. He’s crying.”

“He is?” Atsumu grabs Shouyou by the hair and pulls him back on his chest. Shouyou moans as more tears escape his eyes. Atsumu devours him with his eyes, “Shit. Shouyou-kun. You’re the fucking hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Let’s give Shouyou what he wants.”

The dildo is removed from his ass and replaced with two well lubed cock tips. Shouyou isn’t sure he’s going to be able to take both at the same time, but he feels Atsumu push in first. Shouyou takes a deep breath and Tooru rubs circles on his hips. Shouyou smiles down at him and nods and Tooru begins pushing in.

A strangled sob escapes Shouyou’s lips as he feels both cocks push in halfway.

“Ya okay, baby?”

Shouyou nods and Atsumu drops kisses all over his shoulder, back, anywhere he can reach and pushes all the way in at the same time as Tooru.

The three of them let out a moan. Time seems to stand still for minute. Shouyou leans back on Atsumu’s chest, his hand rubbing at Tooru’s leg and says, “Fuck me. Hard.”

Time moves again. Shouyou gets pushed into Tooru’s arms as Atsumu begins thrusting in and Tooru starts thrusting up.

All that can be heard through the room is Shouyou’s loud moans and sobs as he thoroughly debauched by the best cocks in the world.

If this is a dream, Shouyou never wants to wake. He wants to feel this way forever.

He wants to feel Atsumu moan on the back of his neck. Wants to feel his bites and fingers on his nipples. Wants to hear him say, “’M close, Shouyou-kun, Tooru, come on, let’s cum inside our little slut.”

He wants to feel Tooru’s strong hands grip his hips tightly. Wants to feel how one of Tooru’s hand starts jerking him off as he keeps pounding his ass. Wants to hear him say, “Yeah, let’s fill him up, Atsumu. Baby wants to be filled to the brim with our mixed cum.”

Shouyou wants to always feel Atsumu and Tooru cumming as he tightens up when one of them hits his prostate. He wants to hear how they both scream, “I love you!” As Shouyou cums and cums and cums until he’s sure his balls have nothing else to give.

Atsumu and Tooru remove themselves from Shouyou and the orange head feels the cum drip out of his hole.

They lay him down on the bed gently and he hears shuffling going around but he’s too exhausted to open his eyes.

“We should start a shower.”

“He’s too tired for that, Tooru-kun. Let’s just get some rags and we can all shower tomorrow.”

“We spoil him too much.”

Shouyou tries to fight sleep so that he can tell them that they indeed do spoil him too much. But his eyes are closing as Tooru and Atsumu get in bed with him. One on either side of him.

“It’s okay, Tooru. Remember, it’s all about Shouyou.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the comments or come cry about Shouyou with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)
> 
> I made a Ko-fi for some strange reason... so if you're feeling generous and will like a ficlet for a ko-fi, you can support me [here!](https://ko-fi.com/kennedy0310)


End file.
